Origins of the Bridged Worlds
The Mother Goddess, the oldest being in the universe, had eight children. Each of them were to create their own worlds and fill them with life. The oldest, Apol, was the first to leave, much to the delight of the other children, as he was the most arrogant and intimidating. The second oldest, Vanyr, and the third, Zuly, were always competing seeing as Vanyr was older but Zuly’s rapid maturity and growth astonished the family. Vanyr eventually left and forged his own world away from the others. Zuly had a passion for striving to be the greatest through her honor and integrity. Tyram found solace in physical strength and challenges. Vorsan found peace in water and created her people to be able to live both in water and on land. Lutho had a predilection for the sciences, and created his people with highly adaptable minds and focused on that over strength. Eltra loved nature and made her people woodland dwellers. The youngest of the children, Skyma, found that he was a rather slow learner and had no astonishing physical capabilities. However, he possessed a truly indomitable will that rivaled even that of Zuly and Vanyr. His people’s spirit and idealism mirrored that of his own. The Goddess knew that her time was almost over. She sensed that she was dying sooner than expected, and in her dying moments, she warned her children. They met and tried to determine the cause of her death. Zuly, with her intuition, realized that the Goddess’s lifeforce was drained against her will. The children came to the conclusion that either Vanyr or Apol was responsible, seeing as they were the only two absent from the investigation. They went to Vanyr first. Vanyr angrily rebuffed them, denying all involvement. A fight then broke out with Vanyr combatting Tyram, Vorsan and Zuly, with the weaker Skyma, Eltra and Lutho keeping out of it. Vanyr was fast and strong, but with the reflexes of Vorsan, the strength of Tyram and the cunning of Zuly, he was defeated. Zuly went so far as to threaten genocide against his people, the newly birthed Vanyryans, and with that, he gave in and truly admitted that he knew nothing of the ordeal. Tyram took over the discussion, with Eltra helping calm the enraged Zuly. They gathered themselves, even Vanyr, and confronted Apol. When they traveled to Apollya, utilizing the walkways that the Goddess had constructed between their worlds, known as the cosmic bridges, they found Apol. The lifeforce had made him stronger, but his evil intent caused him to mutate into a horrifying, demonic creature, along with astonishing physical strength and cosmic abilities. He ruthlessly attacked them, and even sent to battle his already highly evolved race, the Apollyans, led by their general, the aggressive and immensely powerful Sorath. The children were overwhelmed at first, but prevailed, with Vanyr and surprisingly, Skyma, dealing the final blows to Apol. The children banished Apol, Sorath, and his people to Firzen, a fiery pit of horrors that houses only the worst beings, with them being the first occupants. The children returned to their worlds, with Vanyr, who had somewhat redeemed himself, choosing to remain away from the others. Meanwhile, Skyma and Eltra noticed that Apol had written his knowledge of his newfound cosmic powers in two journals. Acting quickly and not wanting the others to see them, Skyma took the black-colored book, the Collectione Carminum Grave, and Eltra the white one, the Liber Albus Magicae. Unbeknownst to the innocent beings, Skyma’s book contained all of the malevolent powers that Apol had learned and used on them, and Eltra’s contained all of the powers of good that he discovered, but did not care to use due to his evil nature. They hid these books away on their worlds, sure that their older and pragmatic siblings would want them destroyed. Neither child ended up using either of the books, but they did remain curious at times. As time went on, each child grew old and perished, with the lives of their worlds evolving and eventually flourishing. The two books would not remain hidden for long, however, and something would be unleashed from the fiery depths of Firzen...